The invention relates to heavy drilling equipment in which kelly bars are used, the kelly bars having drilling means, such as augers or bucket drills, on their lower ends. When holes are drilled in hard foundations with such equipment, it is advantageous to apply additional weight to the drill to facilitate the drilling. In the prior art crowds have been used to engage the kelly bar whereby the weight of the drilling equipment, including the boring head, has been applied to the drill. In these prior crowds, it was required that torque also be applied directly to the crowd as well as to the kelly bar. In addition, where a crowd was installed, it was typically permanently engaged so that the drilling culd not be accomplished with the crowd disengaged and the additional weight not being applied.